


29号

by lu_na_tic



Category: AJ钙奶 - Fandom
Genre: AJ钙奶 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_na_tic/pseuds/lu_na_tic
Summary: 脑洞来源是29号奶茶发的微博。





	29号

27号两个人一起看了秀，在坐车回去的路上，AJ脱了束缚的西装外套，再解开一个衬衫扣子，“穿西装还是不舒服，”问：“奶茶，你是明天的航班？”

“是订的明天。”

“那就宝贝一个人了，我明天还有行程。”

“没有关系，我在北京等你。”回答的时候，奶茶随意地靠在车座上，有点溜号，仿佛在想着什么。AJ并不知道，奶茶已经退了28号的航班。

晚上回酒店，AJ看奶茶还在，问“今天怎么没有飞？”

“嗯……还有些事情。”

想着奶茶可能还有工作，“我是明天的航班，那我先回北京咯，宝贝照顾好自己，不要再感冒啦。”

29号晚上，手机收到奶茶发博的提醒，发现奶茶发了一条微博。

AJ迅速一通电话打了过去。

在电话接通之后，没有等奶茶开口，就是一连串的问题。

“你今天到底是有什么事情？”

“改了航班？”

“陪人看球？”

“微博发了合照？”

“奶茶，你在想什么。”

安静，手机里好像只有场馆的背景音。

突然的电话和问题，奶茶有点心虚，同时又有被质询的委屈，匆忙找了个借口：“在球场听不清，我先挂电话了。”

AJ听着手机听筒里传出来的忙音，把手机握得死死的，过了好一会，又缓缓松开。

轻轻的长按，关机。

原来，每一次的伤心，都会有下一次。

等到奶茶想起给AJ打电话的时候，发现打不通了，“您所拨打的用户已关机，请稍后再拨， sorry ……”

这个时候，奶茶才开始慌张了。

AJ生气了。

AJ总是吃醋，但是他很少生气，基本哄一哄抱一抱还是那个甜甜的小天使。

但是这一次，好像有点不一样。

奶茶在迷茫，不知道该怎么做。

打电话给大星哥：“大星哥。”

“唉，奶茶呀。”

“能联系上AJ吗？”

“你联系不上他？”

“我现在在外面，我试试。”

握着手机的这几分钟的等待，好像每一秒都那么漫长。

大星哥的电话回复，迅速接通。

“奶茶呀，他应该是关机了。”

“啊，那谢谢大星哥。”

“不用谢，奶茶啊要不你直接去找他。”

“我还在上海。”

“啊，那就等我回去的时候联系AJ吧。”

“不用了，谢谢大星哥。”

挂了电话，奶茶在想大星哥说的那句话。

那就去找他啊。

那就去找他啊……

那就去找他吧！

买了时间最近的凌晨的一趟班机，飞回北京。

早上6点，到达北京，直奔AJ家，猛敲门。

没有人开门。

奶茶就抱着包，蹲在AJ家门口。

6点的北京，天已经大亮了，但是好像还没有人起床，整个城市都十分安静。

走廊里只能听到自己的呼吸声。

过了一段时间，门开了。

AJ看到门镜里没有了人影，以为奶茶已经走了，只是抱着看一看的心态打开了门，没想到奶茶还蹲在地上，“你还在。”

奶茶抬头瘪嘴看AJ：“你还在生气。”

“我没生气。”

“你就在生气。”

奶茶越说越说不出话，眼泪已经不由自主的淌下来了。

“又哭了。”

“就是爱哭。”

“你先起来。”

“我腿麻了。”

AJ直接把奶茶抱进了屋子。

怀里这个人更轻了，相恋了这么久，一斤也没有养胖。

AJ看着现在坐在沙发上的这个人，不知道拿他怎么办。

“你在想什么？”

“我更想知道你是怎么想的。”

“我又没劈腿。”

“但是你骗我。”

“还有他姐姐呢。”

“但是你骗我。”

“我们什么也没干。”

“但是你骗我。”

“我怕你生气……”奶茶的语气弱了下来。

“我更生气的是你骗我！”

沉默了许久。

AJ注视着奶茶，长叹了一口气。

“奶茶，我总是不知道你在想什么……”

“我……”奶茶有些语塞。

“你好像什么都知道，但是你又好像什么都不知道。”

说着说着，AJ没有再看奶茶，低下了头。

奶茶看得出来，AJ的状态很不好，应该这一晚上也没有睡，眼角的红血丝几乎爬进了瞳孔。自己往日辩论的口才在这里毫无用处，都堵在胸口一句说不出来，到底是我没有给予AJ安全感。

奶茶现在不知道怎么说，也不知道怎么做。

不知道在什么时候什么地方看到过，在不知道说什么的时候，就用亲吻去表达。

奶茶亲了上去。

AJ完全没有回应。

于是奶茶亲得更凶。

双手捧住他的头，让AJ正视自己，然后郑重的亲下去。

AJ这才逐渐开始回应，并且逐渐反客为主。

在嘴巴不知道怎么说话的时候，让身体去说。  
AJ的眼睛红红的像一只野兽，行动也不像往常的温柔更多了凶性。

这不是大家熟悉的牛奶小甜心，但是这是我的赖煜哲。

奶茶可以想象到，结束之后自己的身上一定会有很多咬痕，就像是赖煜哲在领地上巡视留下来的印记，不过没有关系，自己也想被占领。

直接被扔到床上，并不算柔软的床垫震得骨头疼。

AJ用牙齿在奶茶的身上巡游，每个部位都带着疼痛感，啃食着锁骨的肌肤，留下了两道齿痕。

耳垂被扯得生疼，奶茶轻轻的说：“AJ，脖子轻一点。”

AJ抬头瞥了眼奶茶，奶茶还给AJ一个不太标准的Wink~

AJ直接增大了下口的力度。

奶茶感受到疼痛直接叫：“太湖野兽吃人啦”

“只吃你。”

“只给你吃。”

“你是妖精。”

“是你的奶茶。”

直接进入到底。

奶茶嗷的一声叫了出来。

化身为野兽的赖煜哲，没有往常那么温柔的前戏，疼痛感非常重。

“AJ……疼。”

疼才好。

“啊……慢点……疼……”

疼才记得住。 

“呜…呜呜，疼……”

疼才不会忘记。

“AJ……AJ！！你是坏人！！”

对，我就是坏人，我那么想占有你，让你只有我。

“商振博。”

突然听到自己的名字，奶茶有点诧异。

“爱我吗？”

听到这三个字，眼含泪花的奶茶笑了，这个在自己身体里逞凶的野兽，泪珠在眼眶里打转，虽然后面还在火辣辣的疼，但是

“我爱你，赖煜哲。”

奶茶说得没有任何犹豫。

AJ轻轻的说：“对不起。”

用手擦掉了AJ的眼泪，奶茶揉了揉AJ的头，“在说了我爱你之后，我不想听到对不起，你应该说我也爱你。”

“我也爱你，商振博。”

AJ把奶茶的眼泪舔干净，调整自己的节奏，“疼么……”

“疼……”奶茶的眼泪还在不断的冒，满头是汗。

“那……”AJ看奶茶的状态，有些心疼。

看到AJ的犹豫，奶茶咬咬牙。

“继续”不知道为什么，疼的时候反而心里更好受一些。

AJ开始抚摸奶茶的敏感位置，并且随着插入小心观察着奶茶的状态和表情，再细微的调整。  
终于使奶茶开始漏出呻吟，舒展了眉头，微张嘴漏出点舌头。

这首曲子，终于从开始的喑哑到现在的美妙。

爱情是两个人的事，做爱是两个人的湿，只有一个人不可以。

**Author's Note:**

> 憋了很久，本质算没什么肉，这点肉是服务于情节的。


End file.
